


Holy hands, they make me a sinner

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Clexa, Dom!Lexa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oneshot, Smut, Sub!Clarke, pornwithoutplot, safe wording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: Lexa comes home from work to a surprise, Clarke has something specific in mind for the night and Lexa obliges. OrJust another BDSM one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of requests for another bdsm related one shot so here it is. Sorry for any errors, and as always I appreciate any feedback.

 

 Clarke is standing over the stove, mixing a pasta sauce when she hears the doorknob jingle and looks up to see a familiar face enter the apartment. "Hey babe" Lexa hears her girlfriend say before she even gets her keys out of the door.

"Hey baby, what're you cook-" Lexa's words catch in her throat when she sees what Clarke is wearing. A skimpy lingerie set, lacy and bright red it looks incredible against her pale skin. The sheer nightie leaves little to the imagination and Lexa is stuck.

Clarke turns off the stove, pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and quirks an eyebrow. "You like what you see?" Her voice is distinctively lower now and Lexa feels a jolt of arousal shoot through her body.

Lexa decides to play into it, she shrugs her north face jacket off and starts to unbutton the top buttons of her flannel. "Oh baby, I like. Spin around for me" Lexa's voice goes stern as her finger swirls in circles demonstrating how she wants Clarke to move her body.

Clarke pushes her arms up over her head in a sensual way, then rocks her hips side to side as she spins. Before she even makes a full turn she feels hands grip her hips hard from behind. Lexa pushes her until the front of her body is pushed up against the wall. She grabs both of Clarke's wrists and holds them together behind her back, with her free hand she slides her finger tips up Clarke's thigh. The solid silver rings on her fingers are cold against Clarke's bare sensitive flesh and she feels the girl shiver.

"What do you want Clarke" Lexa asks into Clarke's ear, ghosting her lips over the girls lobe. Her free hand pushes her nightie up until she feels the waistband of the tiny g string Clarke is wearing. Dipping her fingers into them she pushes her middle finger through the slick folds and moans at how much wetness she feels there.

"Mistress, please I need you" Lexa tenses hearing that word. Clarke knows if she wants to submit she has to ask for it. Calling Lexa mistress is her way of doing that. Lexa grabs the sheer nightie and pulls it over Clarke's head, leaving her in just her bra and g string. Lexa's hands automatically grab her ass and knead the skin there. She parts the girls cheeks and feels for the plug she'd asked Clarke to wear all day. When her fingers make contact she smirks and pulls on it.

"Fuck!" Clarke grabs for the wall but can't find any grip there. "Shhhh" Lexa hushes her, "strip completely and get up on the table" her voice commanding, she gives Clarke a light slap on the ass and leaves the room.

Clarke takes a second to get a hold of herself and walks to the dinner table. She discards the lingerie and hops up, sitting on it with her legs crossed. She waits.

Lexa takes her time gathering what she needs and changes into a pair of soft shorts, she decides to leave her flannel on. She knows the anticipation of what's to come will make Clarke even more aroused.

When she finally heads back into the kitchen she's carrying a spreader bar, rope, and a bag filled with some of Clarke's favorite things.

Clarke sees what Lexa has in mind when she walks back into the room and her breath hitches. She knows Lexa is going to put her on display, only for herself of course. She likes putting Clarke in various exposed positions so she can watch her.

Lexa sits the stuff down on the floor in front of Clarke, she steps between the girls legs and kisses her hard. "Safe word baby?" Lexa asks when she pulls back from the heated kiss. "Pink" Clarke says quickly with a small nod. She wants this and doesn't want Lexa to think otherwise.

Lexa steps back and grabs the spreader bar, she sits it on the end of the table then cuffs Clarke's ankles in. Once the girl can't close her legs, Lexa grabs for the thin soft rope she uses on Clarke often. She finds it and ties the girls wrists together pulling them up above her head she grabs the long piece of slack and wraps it around one of the legs of the table. When she stands she sees Clarke fully stretched out and presented to her on the table. Lexa bites her lip and smiles at her girlfriend as she walks up and slips two of her fingers into Clarke's mouth. "Suck" Lexa demands, and Clarke does just that.

Pushing her fingers further back into Clarke's throat, essentially fucking her mouth with them and it's making Lexa wet. Finally she pulls her fingers out and pushes them into her own shorts she moans when she finds her clit and circles it, fingers still wet from Clarke's mouth.

Clarke is watching her with wide eyes, the way Lexa is chewing on her bottom lip as she pleasures herself has Clarke squirming. "Mistress, let me make you come please" she whimpers, imagining the taste of Lexa on her lips.

Lexa looks up and shakes her head, "oh I think you've forgotten who makes the demands here" she's pulling her hand out of her pants and moves down to the end of the table. She opens the bag and searches for the specific item she has in mind. "Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so" Clarke obeys shuts her eyes tight and takes a few deep breaths, preparing for whatever Lexa is about to do to her.

  
She feels Lexa's fingers playing with one of her nipples, tugging and squeezing until its hard enough for her liking. Clarke feels a sharp sting and knows Lexa has just attached a clover clamp. They're not the cruelest she's used but they still hurt, cutting off the blood flow and making her nipple go numb. She attaches the other and pulls the chain up to Clarke's mouth "do not let go unless you need to stop the scene" she places it between the blondes teeth and tugs once to confirm their hold. Clarke arches up off the table as her nipples are assaulted. She can feel how wet she is and she's sure Lexa can see it.

  
Lexa chuckles "don't worry baby, I'm gonna take care of that needy cunt of yours" she disappears into their bedroom, trying to hurry so Clarke won't be alone long.

She finds the new item she had ordered and stored in the back of their closet, it's a small heavy box that has a long steel rod protruding from it. She grabs it and heads back into the kitchen she sees Clarke still has her eyes closed. She pulls the spreader bar up off the table lifting Clarke's ankles with it and slides the box under it, when she places the bar back down its resting on the box and the metal rod is reaching up between her girlfriends legs. She picks an attachment , a rather large eight inch silicone dildo and hooks it up to the rod.

"Alright, this is something new. You'll like it but you have to promise to say if it gets to be too much, I plan on punishing you with it, nod if you understand" Lexa sees the nod of Clarke's head and uses the bottle of lube in her hand to coat the toy. She positions it between Clarke's slit, right against her entrance. Then she turns it on.

It's starts slow, so slow Clarke tries to buck her hips back against it. She can't move enough and it's pointless, still she tries. She feels the plug in her ass shift every time the shaft enters her. Lexa stands back, enjoying the way Clarke's skin is glistening with sweat, the way her lips part as she gasps with every motion.

"How about we turn it up another level" Lexa smiles and turns the switch on the box to level two. There are four levels on the machine and Lexa isn't sure how long Clarke will be able to stand it once they reach the fourth. She's excited to find out though.  
  
The phallus speeds up some not enough to be a fast rhythm but enough for Clarke to come for the first time. Lexa can only tell because Clarke opens her eyes when she was told not to. The look in her nearly completely black eyes is one Lexa knows well. "That's my good girl. I love watching you come" Lexa grabs onto one of Clarke's ankles, rubbing comforting circles onto her skin.

She flicks the level switch up without giving Clarke any warning. The pace of the machine is now equal to what Lexa could do with a strap on. The obscene sounds coming from between Clarke's legs are filthy and Lexa loves it. She watches it slide in and out of her, she knows she's going to need release soon watching Clarke being fucked like this is too much.

The chain attached to her nipple clamps is still pulled taught in between Clarke's teeth, she's rocking now and Lexa knows she's probably feeling a million sensations. Lexa walks around to Clarke's face and pulls the chain gently from her mouth. She strips her shorts off and climbs up onto the table, "your going to make me come with your mouth, you better not come again until I do" it's an empty threat and Clarke knows it, she knows how to make Lexa comes in minutes. Lexa positions her knees on either side of the blondes head and lowers herself down.

  
Clarke's tongue goes right to work, she doesn't waste any time and goes right for Lexa's clit. She moves her tongue around the little swollen bud, slow wide circles before she sucks it into her mouth. Lexa realizes Clarke is close to coming again, desperately trying to get Lexa off first.

Clarke wishes her hands were free so she could sink her fingers into Lexa, feel her. Her face is already soaked with her come and Clarke just wants more. She feels Lexa start to tremble and increases the pressure she's using.

Lexa clenches her fists and comes with a small cry. She doesn't take long to recover though as she drags herself up and off of Clarke. She heads straight back for the motor and switches it up a level. It increases to a now punishing pace, pumping into Clarke in quick succession.

Clarke feels herself explode right as the level gets turned up. Coming so hard she's left shaking after. As soon as the after shocks of her orgasm stop she feels strange.

Clarke realizes it doesn't feel good anymore, she wants it to stop. She looks for Lexa trying to make eye contact but her brain is foggy and she's panicking. "Lexa..." Clarke's voice is small and Lexa knows immediately something isn't right.

"Pink".

Lexa moves immediately, hits the stop button on the machine and slides it away from her. She grabs her pocket knife off the counter and slices the ropes binding her girlfriends hands. Lexa pulls her up and into her lap, Clarke takes the clamps off herself, whimpering when the blood rushes back into her nipples. Then she turns and wraps her arms around the brunettes neck, legs clinging to her waist. Lexa lifts her and carries them to the bedroom, she sits on the bed and kisses the side of Clarke's head. "I have to take the plug out Clarke, you'll feel better after" Lexa whispers, she doesn't want to put Clarke through anymore pain.

Clarke nods "okay" she mumbles, giving Lexa her consent. Lexa slips her hand down, grabs the base and eases it out of her girlfriend, she tosses it onto a towel by the bed to be cleaned later.

Lexa pulls Clarke close to her, cradling her and kisses the side of her face. "Your okay, I promise your okay" Lexa says hoping to calm her.

Clarke tries to hold back the tears welling in her eyes but fails. She's sobbing and doesn't know why. They've done more intense things yet something about the scene had made her feel disconnected from Lexa.

Lexa can't help the guilty feeling that floods her mind. Clarke's only safe worded twice in their relationship and every time it takes something out of her. The last time it had taken Clarke months to convince her to play again.

Lexa pulls back a little and looks at Clarke "should I give you some space? I don't want my presence to hurt you any worse" her voice is small and close to breaking.

Clarke's head shake is aggressive and she grabs Lexa's face, "your presence helps. Don't leave me" the last thing Clarke wants is to be left alone in that moment.

Lexa helps Clarke lay down, she grabs a tee shirt and shorts from her dresser and helps the blonde into them. She changes herself then slides in bed next to her waiting to see if Clarke wants to be touched or not.

She feels an arm drape itself over her waist a few seconds later and Lexa releases a little. Clarke snuggles up to Lexa, pushing her face in the girls neck.  
They'll sleep tonight and discuss things in the morning when emotions aren't running so high.

"I love you".

"I love you too. Always."

 

 

 

 


End file.
